Dragonball DG vol 2 The Mask Saga
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Raven and the others face a new threat blocking their path to save Raven's Family, and they want revenge on Raven's ancestor meaning her. Can Raven fight of the threat with her new extra new friends or will they die all together?


Introduction

**A.N. Hey guys this Dragonball DG vol. 2 the Mask Saga, I do hope you find this information helpful because it will be about the characters, there will be new villains and I will make sure each chapter is close to about five thousand words, so there can be less chapters. Because there will be way more chapters then vol. 1, so you will have more to read this time so enjoy this information.**

Name: Raven

Gender: female

Race: human/saiyan

Age:10

Appearance:4ft tall, shoulder length raven black hair, wears a black t-shirt with navy blue army pants, and jet black colored boots.

Personality: determined/ courageous/ happy-go-lucky/serious

Backstory: When she was young her father, Cyrus was killed right in front of her by a Time Breaker, ever since then Raven has been training hard to be able to protect her mother, her little sister Noka, and her little brother Danny from danger.

Transformations: super saiyan 1 & 2.

Special Attacks: Final Slicer, Solar bomb, Death Sword

Ultimate Attacks: Dragon Destroyer

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Raven these days usually goes to her friends houses to see what they're usually up to, but eventually trains on her own free time or plays with her little siblings, she has a special weapon called the God Sythe which is the most powerful god weapon ever created. She has a mischief making turnip fur ball companion that's always looking for trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Kole

Gender: male

Race:Saiyan

Age: 16

Appearance: really tall, dark blonde spikes hair with freckles, wears a blue shirt with dark tan comprises and brown hexagonal goggle on his forehead and black battle boots

Personality: Kind/ Intelligent/ knows how to think on his feet

Backstory: Ever since Kole was young he'd been making all sorts of inventions to share with his friends,when he was about Raven's age he was the first underage boy to receive an inventor awards.

Transformations: Fusion

Special Attacks: Magnetic blast, Electric slicer

Ultimate Attacks: force field explosion

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Kole is one of Raven's best friends, when they first met Kole happened to be walking through the forest and saw Raven in a tree, Kole was always the thinker of the three, always thinking before doing, he goes with Raven on adventures that you could never dream of such as collecting the Dragonballs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Zeno

Gender: male

Race:Saiyan

Age: 25

Appearance:6 ft. tall, has dark spiky hair, tan skin, wears a red t-shirt with black jeans and blue battle boots and wears sun glasses

Personality: has a great imagination/ serious with important things/ can be a smart alick

Backstory:Trained alone all his life, this warrior has been preparing himself to get stronger and to better ready himself for the storm soon to come.

Transformations: super saiyan 1, 2, 3, & 4

Special Attacks: Fire Cannon, Aqua Blast, Meteor Kai Shower

Ultimate Attacks: Nature's Fury

Allegiance: good

Storyline:Works lifting and craying heavy objects for the market and trying to avoid the mob of women after him every also goes on adventures with Raven and Kole training train around the world while while trying to keep the duo out of trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Mio

Gender: Male

Race: Human/cat

Age: 32

Appearance: a light brown broom looking mustache and has pumpkin Orange fur, he wears Time Breaker styled Army Armor.

Personality: Multi-personality

Backstory: Mio is a multi-personality cat that is the father Jenku, he was forced to join the army if he wanted his son to live, which is that he thought they had him hostage so he joined them.

Transformations (personalities): Ninja Mio, General Mio, chief Mio, Dr. Mio, nerd Mio, Original Mio!

Special Attacks: Feline Landmines, Claw pistols, and tail whip

Ultimate Attacks: Feline stomp

Allegiance: at first evil, now good

Storyline: Mio is a good friend of Zeno's and found out the Time Breakers lied to him that they had his son hostage, he soon quit setting out for soon only to come by the trio ready to go search and rescue Raven's Family, he then joins up with them along to help them in return to help him find his son.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Name: Petra

Gender: female

Race: human

Age: 14

Appearance: Orange hair and freckles wears a blue Jean straight jacket with a pair of blue Jean shorts and a orange T-shirt under the jacket with a brown tool belt and fingerless gloves and a pair of hexagonal Goggles.

Personality: Texas styled cheerful (like southern accent type)

Backstory: Petra is a full fledged Archeologist and historian, she looks at new artifacts of history to reveal more of uncovered history, she soon met Kole and became good friends until she moved away.

Transformations: none

Special Attacks:none

Ultimate Attacks:none

Allegiance: good

Storyline: Petra soon left home and returned to Dragon Valley and reunited with Kole, once she found out more about Raven's problem, she joined and became part of the Search and rescue team to save Raven's Family.

**A.N. I will post the first chapter when I'm done with Game Realm part 1, which is where Karcyn and Link try to find Zelda and Ashlee, but part 2 is where they find the sacred flames, part 3 is the ending part. I won't say more but enjoy and review!**


End file.
